ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kathleen Barr
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | residence = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | nationality = Canadian | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 1992–present | website = | parents = }} Kathleen Barr (born April 6, 1967) is a Canadian voice actress, best known for voicing Marie Kanker and Kevin in Ed, Edd n Eddy, Trixie and Queen Chrysalis in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dot Matrix in ReBoot, and Wheezie in Dragon Tales. Selected filmography Animation * A Christmas Adventure from a Book Called Wisely's Tales – Honey Bunny * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog – Katella, Mama Robotnik, Additional voices * Animated Classic Showcase – Various characters * Adieu Galaxy Express 999 – Maetel, Queen Promethium * Barbie in the Nutcracker – Aunt Elisabeth Drosselmayer and Owl * Barbie as Rapunzel – Alice the Red Fairy * Barbie of Swan Lake – Marie and Fairy Queen * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper – Serafina and Bertie * Barbie: Fairytopia – Laverna, Pixie #2, Pixie #4 * Barbie: Mermaidia – Laverna * Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow – Laverna * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus – Shiver, Queen, Rayla the Cloud Queen, Eric, Troll/Wife #1 * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses – Delia * Barbie: Mariposa – Rayna * Barbie and the Diamond Castle – Lydia * Barbie: Thumbelina – Vanessa * Barbie in a Christmas Carol – Chuzzlewit, Spirit of Christmas Present, Mrs. Dorrit * Barbie and the Three Musketeers – Helene * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale – Eris, Snouts * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 – Eris, Snouts * Barbie: The Pearl Princess – Madame Ruckus * Battletoads – Rash, Dark Queen * Beast Machines: Transformers – Botanica * Being Ian – Rachel, Dot, European Wheelbarrow Woman and Dr. Edwards * Betsy Bubblegum's Journey Through Yummi-Land – Ruby Red Licorice * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures – Gabbi * Billy the Cat – Mom * Bionicle: Mask of Light – Gali * Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows – Roodaka and Rahaga Gaaki * Bratz – Miss Vanderzandy and Ms. Porterhouse * Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure – Princess Frostine * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot – Best Friend Bear * Care Bears: The Giving Festival – Best Friend Bear * Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! – Best Friend Bear * Care Bears: Share Bear Shines – Best Friend Bear * Casper's Haunted Christmas – Carol Jollimore * Cinderella – Stepmother, Stepsister #2, Fairy Godmother * Class of the Titans – Athena, The Horae * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island – Mrs. Plumcott * Conan the Adventurer – Mesmira, Misc characters * Conan and the Young Warriors – Sulinara * Corner Gas Animated – Dora, Mavis, Helen, Tina, Queen Bee, Pregnant Woman #1, Middle Aged Woman, Woman's Voice * Dinobabies – Truman * Dinotrux – Drillian * Dinosaur Train – Mrs. Corythosaurus, Trudy Triceratops, Laura Giganotosaurus, Dolores Tyrannosaurus, Velma Velociraptor, Peggy Peteinosaurus, Mrs. Ornithomimus, Angela Avisaurus (One Small Dinosaur/T. Rex Migration) and Erma Eoraptor * Dr. Dimensionpants – Ann-Mary Lipton and Liz Business * Dragon Booster – Lance Penn, Marianis, Dragon City News Reporter, Chute * Dragon Tales – Wheezie, Max and Emmy's mom, Polly Nimbus, Forest Bird, Whinni's Mother, Mrs. Talent Pool, Miss Tree Snail, Maestro, Misstro, Mungus's Mother, Mooky and Crystal * D'Myna Leagues – Divinity Plunkett * Ed, Edd n Eddy – Marie Kanker and Kevin * Edgar & Ellen – Edgar, Buffy, Judith Stainsworth-Knightleigh, Natalie Nickerson, Berenice, Prehistoric Waitress, Ballet Teacher, Nerdy Girl, Townsperson Actor 1, Phoebe F. Wellington, Pigeon * Exosquad – Colleen O'Reilly * Fat Dog Mendoza – Little Costumed Buddy, Spanish Senorita, Gigantic Robot, Ham Hotline Operator, Bespectacled Old Woman, Texas Harry's Girlfriend, Retirement Home Nurse and Union Angry Mob Peasant * The Fearless Four – Wasp #2, Big Mother Berta, Samantha, Mozart, Mouse * Finley the Fire Engine – Polly and Lois * Firehouse Tales – Additional Voices * Gadget & the Gadgetinis – Super G.G. * Galaxy Express 999 – Maetel, Kenae Hoshino and Promethium * Galaxy World of Alisa – Maetel (American English dub) * Generation O! – Mrs. O * Gintama° – Young Shinsuke Takasugi * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000 – Animated Christmas Special) – I.M. Slime, Mother Spankenheimer, Policewoman * Groove Squad – Roxanne * G.I. Joe Extreme – Additional Voices * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe – Evil-Lyn * Hercules – Hera, Megara * Hero: 108 – Lady Green, Pangolin Queen * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance – Moya * Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers – Gelorum * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 – Agura Ibaden, Hatch, Kyburi, Zen, Korosivash * Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race – Gelorum * Hurricanes – Additional Voices * In Search of Santa – Queen Penelope, Mrs. Clause, Agonysia, Katie, Marcus and Mimi * Inhumans – Teacher, Tonjana's Grandmother * Inuyasha – Ogre Princess Oni Head * Jingle Bell Rock – Woman, Assistant and Holly Labello * Johnny Test – Lila Test, Janet Nelson Jr., Blast Ketchup, General's Technician, Tyler, Surfer Dudette, Beatrice * Kid vs. Kat – Millie Burtonburger, Kat, Lorne * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice – Guinevere, Morgana Le Faye * Kong: King of the Apes – Botila, Female Newscaster, Donny Botila Clone #1, Botila Clone #2, Botila Clone #3, Zippy, Middle Eastern Reporter, Mummo * Krypto the Superdog – Isis (The cat of Selina Kyle), Andrea's Mom, Delilah * LeapFrog Letter Factory Adventures DVD Series – Cousin Toad, Chief * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu – Misako, Brad, Gene * Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (direct-to-video) – Elephant * Liberty's Kids – Henri Lefebvre * ''Littlest Pet Shop'' (1995) – Mumsy, Bernice * ''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012) – Anna Twombly, Jasper Jones, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Scout Kerry, Largest Ever Pet Shop Cat, Minka's Fantasy Art Gallery Announcer, Vi Tannabruzzo, Rubina Amster, Shahrukh's Personal Assistant, Lavender, Henrietta Twombly, Sunshine Sweetness, Dolores the Slow Loris, Farmer's Market Llama, Anna Twombly (Young), Fluffy, Gerbil Interviewee, Poppy Pawsley, Fleur le Moose * Littlest Pet Shop shorts – Polka Dot Shirt Lady and Anna Twombly * Llama Llama – Grandma Llama, Mama Gnu, Lenora Leopard, Ramona Rhino, Eleanor Elephant * Mack & Moxy – Moxy, Sheriff Hiya, Mrs. Squiggly, Nolie * Maison Ikkoku – Kyoko's Mother * Make Way for Noddy – Martha Monkey, Clockwork Mouse * Mama, Do You Love Me? – Mama and Woman * Martha Speaks – Ronald Boxwood, Polly, Mrs. Demson * Max Steel – Katherine Ryan, Cute Girl, Security Voice, Laser-Lass * Mega Man – Bobby * Mega Man: Fully Charged – Hypno Woman, Blasto Woman * Mega Man: Upon a Star – Mrs. Kobayashi * Mermaid's Scar – Yukie * Mix Master – Ditt * Monkey Magic – Fania * Mosaic – Facade and Mrs. Nottenmyer * ¡Mucha Lucha! – Prima Donna Hodges, Buena Mom, Mrs. Flea, La Piñata, B.B., Irma, Churro, Lady, Baby * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico – Mrs. Flea, Buena Mom, Disco Woman, Queen Voladora * Mummies Alive! – Additional Voices * My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday – Kimono and Sweetberry * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Trixie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Forgotten Friendship – Trixie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree – Trixie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks – Trixie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Spring Breakdown – Trixie, Puffed Pastry * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Sunset's Backstage Pass – Puffed Pastry * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic – Hoops (adult), Foggy Fleece, "Lucy Packard" (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis, Trixie Lulamoon, Shutter Bug, Tall Inn-Staying Pony * My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade – Kimono and Sweetberry * My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica – Madison * My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie – Madison * NASCAR Racers – Megan "Spitfire" Fassler * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge – Morrigan Aensland * Nilus the Sandman – Additional Voices * The Nutcracker – Marie * Open Season: Scared Silly – Bobbie, Edna, Tree-Hugger Lady * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures – Madame Ghoulasha * Pocket Dragon Adventures – Scribbles * Polly Pocket – Barb, Captain Roco, Tanisha, Grunwalda Grande * Powerpuff Girls Z – Cody, Butch, Sam * Pucca – Ssoso, Doga * Quest for Zhu – Mezhula * Rainbow Fish – Wanda the Octopus * Rated A for Awesome – Angelina * Ranma ½ – Cologne (Movies and OAVs), Tsubasa Kurenai (Movie 1) * ReBoot – Dot Matrix, Princess Bula * ReBoot: The Guardian Code – Dot Matrix, Alyx * Recess – "King Bob" (S01E01) (Voice, Uncredited) * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends – Additional Voices * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie – Rudolph and Twinkle The Sprite * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys – Rudolph, Mrs. Claus, Tooth Fairy, Rocking Horse, Peggy, Dolly, Adina and Female Cardinal * Sabrina: The Animated Series – Additional voices * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch – Enchantra, Tiffany Titan, Zanda, Troll Mistress, Max, Audience Member 2, Student * Salty's Lighthouse – Ocho and Aunt Chovie * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century – Additional Voices * Sitting Ducks – Bev * Snow White – The Evil Queen * Sonic Underground – Doobot * Slugterra – Master Shanai, Sylvia, Female Restaurant Thug, Granny Molenoid, Mystery Woman * Stargate Infinity – Draga * Stellaluna – Kasuku, Skeptical Bat, Other Bat * Stone Protectors – Additional Voices * Storm Hawks – Lynn, Garrett (Pork Chop) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures – Mavis Maraschino * Street Fighter – Lucinda Davila * Superbook – Salome, Noag's Wife, Principal Travis, Woman #1, Rebekah, Rebekah's Mother, Sam, Student * Super Dinosaur – Sarah Kingston, Tricerachops, Earth Core Agent (1), Earth Core Trainee #1, Female Earth Core Tech * Super Duper Sumos – Additional Voices * Super Monsters – Glorb, Dr. Jennifer Jekyll * Supernoobs – Shope's mother, Emma #3, Ms. Kandinsky, Teen Worker, Princess Parsec, Queen Bee-anca, Female News Anchor, Kevina * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale – Nelly * Tarzan and Jane – Kala, Veronica, Reporter, Dr. Blutgeld * Tayo the Little Bus – Tayo, Alice * The Adventures of Corduroy * The Baby Huey Show – Additional Voices * The Cramp Twins – Miss Monkfish * The Hollow – Witches * The Deep – Kaiko Nekton, A.I.M.Y., Allen, Tethys * The Little Prince – Fovea (B 370 episodes 13-14, Planet of the Globies) * The Twisted Whiskers Show – Cutie Snoot, Flouncie * ToddWorld – Officer Becky, Child and Elephant * Troll Tales – Snapper * The Wacky World of Tex Avery – Chastity Knott * Ultimate Book of Spells – Lucretia * What About Mimi? – Additional voices * Weird-Oh's – Digger * Willow Town – Mole * Wolverine: Origin – Rose, Aunt Hazel, Agnes * Wolverine versus Sabretooth – Storm, Woman, Feral, Wolfsbane Live-action * Warriors of Virtue – Tsun (voice) Video games * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall – Marie Kanker * Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers! – Marie Kanker, Kevin * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures – Marie Kanker, Kevin * Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century – Kevin * Devil Kings – Nohime * Frogger: Ancient Shadow – Frogger * Frogger Beyond – Frogger * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue – Frogger * Impossible Creatures – Lucy Willing, Velika La Pette * My Little Pony – Trixie Lulamoon * ReBoot – Dot Matrix * SSX Tricky – Front End Voice – North America * SSX 3 – Additional voices * Under the Skin – Jill Valentine, Little Boy, Woman Cop, Casual Girl, Old Woman, Sexy Bunny, Becky * Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim – Marve, Sophia, Sia, Olha, Jue Other * Care Bears – Best Friend Bear and Take Care Bear (as plush toys) References External links * * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian video game actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadian Roman Catholics Category:Actors from Toronto Category:Actors from Vancouver Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors